


You’re My Secret Admirer ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Talking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was surprised that he has a secret admirer, But, When he finds out who it is, He was shocked, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	You’re My Secret Admirer ?:

*Summary: Danny was surprised that he has a secret admirer, But, When he finds out who it is, He was shocked, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

**“This is ** _so_** sweet, It’s nice to feel appreciated once in awhile”**, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said thinking to himself, as he received another gift from his secret admirer. He was getting little gifts here, & there, But, He couldn’t figure out who was sending it. Sometimes, He doesn’t think that he is worthy of love, & it was always like that with the blond. The Loudmouth Detective felt like, maybe this year will be different, He can find love again.

Officer Adam Noshimuri was nervous about revealing himself as Danny’s crush, & secret admirer. The Former Criminal never thought a second chance would come his way again, He was glad that it did though. The Former New Jersey Native was the bright light of his day, since he helped him recover from his divorce. The Handsome Man shook the insecure thoughts of his head, & went ahead to make plans for the special evening that he planned out.

Adam saw that Danny was still at the office, & finishing up his paperwork late that night. “Hey, Danny”, The Handsome Asian said, & then he lost his nerve, as he came into the middle of his office. He held out some roses, that he brought with him, Danny just knew, as Adam did that action. “You’re my secret admirer ?”, He asked in shock, & in awe.

“Yeah, I had such a crush on you, & had been in love with you forever, I didn’t know how to express it”, The Former Criminal admitted it right then, & there. “Well, There is something I have to tell to you too....I’m in love with you too”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he came up to him. They experienced their first kiss, & it was the greatest ever. Then, The Blond said this to him, as they continued to hold each other.

“For once, We won’t be alone, We will have the rest of the future to be together, & Valentine’s Day together too”, Adam smiled, & said, “I like the sound of that”, & they kissed again. “Will you have dinner with me ?”, The Ex-Yakuza Leader asked shyly. Danny replied, “I would love to”, & Adam helped him close everything up, & locked it. They walked hand in hand, talking & smiling, as they got into Danny’s car. They were ready to start their lives together.

The End.


End file.
